A Cake Between Friends
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Princess Zelda tries to bake a cake, but it doesn't turn out as easy as she thought it would. She just about gives up, but when a certain blue haired Prince steps in to help, she there and then learns just how easy it is to bake after-all.


_**A Cake between Friends**_

_**Zelda/ Marth

* * *

**_

"Goddesses, why won't this machine work?" Princess Zelda of Hyrule cried. "I've tried it at least five times now and it still isn't working! Why won't it work? Why, won't it work?" She cried as once again tried to get the mixer to work.

Less then half an hour ago, the young Hylian had developed a craving for something sweet. Expecting it to be simple enough – head downstairs and into the kitchen to find something – she found her hopes to be equally crushed for entire kitchen had been swept clean of any sweets at all! Done by the notorious two – Kirby and Yoshi – this left the young Princess in quite a predicament.

Not wanting to make such a big deal out this craving, the Princess decided why not try and bake by herself? After all having lived in the Smashers Mansion for nearly a year now and having watched the chefs – and occasionally Peach – prepare meals and snacks, it looked to be quite simple. Yes, the Princess of Hyrule was more then certain she could handle baking a simple vanilla cake, but goddesses was she wrong, terribly wrong.

For what turned out to be a fairly simple job, turned out to be a living nightmare, with flour literally flying out of her arms, eggs being cracked and broken on the floor, and even a few spills here and there, the easy job of baking of a cake turned out to be a living hellhole for the Princess of Hyrule.

But even though the entire kitchen – along with her herself – was quite a mess, she wouldn't give up. She wouldn't give up for she was more then ever determine to bake this cake!

'_That is if I can get this machine started?'_ She thought to herself. _'Goddesses, I've been at it for literally five minutes and it still doesn't want to work! I've watched Peach use it properly – without causing a mess – so I why can't I?'_

A cry of frustration erupted from Zelda's mouth. "Ugg this is so unfair. Why can't I bake a cake? A. Simple. Cake. Why is that so hard for me to handle? Ugg!" She lowered her head to the counter and shut her eyes in anger. But to bad for the princess, because as she was lowering her head she didn't notice – because she had shut her eyes – that she was leaning straight for the edge of the counter top.

This caused many of yells and screams of pain to be heard throughout the entire first floor of the Mansion.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

Marth, who happened to be reading a good book in the grand living room of the Mansion, suddenly stopped and poked up his head to the cries of Princess Zelda. They were along of the words of: "Zora's feet that hurt!" "This is all that's stupid blender's fault." And his favorite one, "Die you merciless blender!"

Ahh yes it certainly was something to hear – especially coming out of the sophisticated and intelligent Princess of Hyrule's mouth herself – but none the less, after having heard five minutes of her yells and protests, he knew it was time to step in and help her.

Setting his book down onto the nearest table and beginning to walk towards the kitchen, Marth tried his best to remain as calm and collected as he could – and not burst into a fit of laughter. After all just thinking of how Princess Zelda can't even manage to turn on a simple mixer, yet be able to escape from villains and near death experiences without any trouble, it certainly was something to laugh at.

A small chuckle escaped his lips.

His brows furrowed together. _'I need to stop,'_ he thought to himself. _'Even though this might seem funny… no it is funny, laughing at Princess' Zelda's attempts at cooking are rude and just plain disrespectful. Yes, it is even bad to think this and I must stop right away… even though it is really funny. I mean here yelling 'Die you merciless blender' really that's just… no Marth,'_ He scolded himself. _'Stop this immediately or else.' _

Taking in a deep breath and running a hand through his teal colored hair, Marth let out a deep breath and smiled. "There," he murmured. "All better…"

Walking a few more feet towards the kitchen, Prince Marth leaned up against the wall and watched in silence for a few minutes as Princess Zelda continuously try to turn on the mixer, but with no success. He smirked lightly and took a step forward. Enough was enough.

Pretending to let out a cough – causing Princess Zelda to tense and around – he offered her a meek smile and wave before pointing towards the mixer. "Having fun are we?" he joked which only caused her to cross her arms over chest and scowl towards the Prince of Altea.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Do you require some assistance Milady?" He asked walking closer towards the Hylian.

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "And how would _you_ know how to bake a cake, Prince Marth?" she questioned slightly annoyed.

"Simple," he smirked. "I know how to bake, unlike _you_, Princess."

Zelda's eyes hardened and she placed her hands onto her small lined hips growing even more annoyed.

Marth only smiled to how cute she looked before walking towards her directly – so that they less then inches away – and gently brought his own head closer towards her own brushing his nose up against hers.

Zelda's eyes went wide and her entire face flushed pink before Marth pulled away and smiled to her. "I apologize for my tone earlier Princess. It was rude and befitting of me. Which is why, I now ask properly, if you allow me to help you?"

Zelda smiled lightly. "I accept your apology Marth and would appreciate it very much if you helped me."

Marth smiled in relief. "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

"But I do have one question," Zelda murmured.

"Ask away."

"How do you know how to bake?" Marth's cheeks tinted light pink. "Because never once in my life have I ever met a man – besides the chefs – who know how to bake properly – let alone cut up food properly – so might you explain?"

"Alright Princess, I will," He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. "See the reason why I know how to bake… is because of my older sister Elice," his face darkened. "When I was younger and still lived in Altea with my family, my older sister Elice would always drag me into the kitchen with her to bake whenever she had the chance.

"Most people – including my own father – found it quite amusing seeing both of us bake together, and would even sometimes tease about it. This always bothered me since at the time, I would have rather been training or sparing with someone then making silly deserts. It always used to anger me every time when my sister found the kitchen free and she'd drag me away from what I was doing no matter how important it was to me. She'd always find an excuse to cover for bringing me with her like "you need to spend more time with you sister," or "you need a break from training," or even such silly ones like "cooking helps you become a better person." It was always how she came up with these excuses, but in the end I was still annoyed. . .

"And every single time, we entered that ever same kitchen together and she would tie an apron around me, I would always throw a fit, yelling at her to let me go and have fun and not be inside baking all day. But no matter how many times I yelled or even threw a fit at her, in the end, she wouldn't let me leave at all and made me stay in her baking. It annoyed me so much when this happened, but you know what… as time went by and she started to teach me more about baking… I just grew to start loving it. The feeling of making good food… even if it is was just sweets, and being able to know how to cook properly and not burn everything I touch. It just felt good to know to bake properly, but the true thing I enjoyed most out of all of it, was being able to see that smiling face on my sister's face, and just knowing that being right next to her then and there was seeing the true side of her. The carefree, funny, and happy girl, and not the high and mighty, glorious girl she had to be when around politicians, councils, and ministers. When she was in that kitchen, she let it all go, and if you could just see her at that time like I did, you too would have trouble believing that she was the princess and future Queen of Altea.

"Goddesses, even to this day I can still see her smiling widely in my mind. And well Zelda… the reason why I offered to help you out, was because you're bringing these good memories back into my mind of my sister Ellice."

"Marth…" Zelda said tears swelling up in her eyes. "Thank you for telling me that… it's so sweet and beautiful that—" Marth held up his hand signaling for her to stop. She nodded and turned her attention back towards the kitchen. Instantly they widened and she blushed red.

Marth smiled knowing why she was behaving like this. "Well now that milady knows the story of how I know how to bake," he teased. "Will she let me assist her in baking with what she hopes to be a cake?"

Zelda merely smiled and curtsied playfully, "I would be honored," she whispered.

And with that, Marth began to show Zelda how to bake a cake properly – first starting with how to use the mixer correctly.

* * *

-o0o0o-

* * *

"Marth," Zelda said staring to the Altean. "Thank you so much for helping me out today. I really appreciate it, and well, if you hadn't come here and helped me out I would probably still be yelling at the mixer," Marth smiled meekly.

"It was my pleasure Princess," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Zelda's eyes widened and her entire face tinted pink.

"Well now," Marth said. "Now that the cake is done, the hard part really begins."

"The hard part?" Zelda questioned. "What's that?"

Marth smiled. "Look around Princess," he said gesturing towards the much disorganized and very dirty kitchen. Flour was spread throughout the entire counters, puddles of water were here and there, eggs were broken left and right, and dishes were pilling up high in the sink.

Zelda couldn't help but look away in embarrassment.

Marth merely smiled and offered her a hand. "Well now Zelda, let's start cleaning up alright?" Zelda looked to him and took his hand in his own.

"Alright Prince Marth, let's clean up this kitchen up."

"I thought you'd never ask milady."

* * *

**_~Fin_**

* * *

Well there was a rewrite of 'A Cake between Friends'.

What did you think of think? I know it was cheesy, but cheesy cute, right?

Well please review and tell me what you thought of it,

~TFSA

(Edited 08/27/10)


End file.
